Team Leonard
Team Leonard are the group of friends and main characters of The Big Bang Theory. They're lead by Leonard Hofstader. Biography Leonard Hofstader founded the group in 2003, when he moved in Sheldon's apartment. He didn't see Sheldon's true colors until after spending a few days with him. He was warned by Louie/Louise and Sebastain Sheldon's former roommate, who hated Sheldon, more than these guys. Leonard made friends with Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali in Caltech department. The three of them were the core 3. But Sheldon Cooper was Leonard's roommate, he was more of the invisible and tag along roommate. It was Sheldon's Cooper apartment first, he came with a package. The only reason why Leonard stayed with Sheldon for 16 years, because he saved his life once when the elevator blew up when he, Howard and Raj created rocket fuel. They all put up with him, but they still hate him. Penny moved in the apartment next door in fall of 2007 and became a member of team Leonard. She was a struggling actress, an popular girl in high school and a party girl with a heart of gold. She got dumped by her boyfriend who cheated on her, Leonard and Sheldon defended her honor, mostly Leonard defended her honor trying to get back her TV from her ex-boyfriend. That didn't work out, but she still love those guys. She fit in with this group in no time and made friends with Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali. They were the core 4, from season 1-3. When Howard started dating Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, she became a member of the group and fit in with the guys in no time. Penny started dating the team leader, Leonard Hofstader, that gave her a bigger position of the group. Amy Farrah Fowler became a new member of the group, she used to be just like Sheldon when we met her and nobody wanted her in the group. They already have Sheldon on this team, but they don't need another one. But she fit in the group, when she hanged out with Bernadette and Penny. Became a nicer person and she has low self-esteem when she dated Sheldon and do anything to make him happy. Stuart Bloom became a new member of Team Leonard in season 2 to the present. He owns a comic book store where the guys hang out and he fit in with the group in no time. Team Leonard Current Members *''Leonard Hofstader - (Team leader of the group.) *''Sheldon Cooper - (Team member, invisible member of the group and main antagonist of the group.) *''Howard Wolowitz'' - (Second in command of the group and the funny one.) *''Rajesh Koothrappali'' - (Team member and the group historian and the lovable foreigner.) *''Penny'' - (Team member, hottest member of the group, actress and married to the team leader of the group, Leonard Hofstader) *''Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz'' - (Team member, hottest and highly intelligent member of the group and married to the second of command leader of the group, Howard Wolowitz.) *''Amy Farrah Fowler'' - (Team member, highly intelligent member of the group and married to team member, Sheldon Cooper.) *''Stuart Bloom'' - (Team member, owner of the comic book store and has celebrity connections.) *''Denise'' - (Team member, manager of the comic book star and Stuart's Girlfriend.) *''Bert - (Honorary member, geologist and co-worker in Caltech.) *''Wil Wheaton - ''(Honorary member, Sheldon Cooper's former nemesis. He is well liked, because he hates Sheldon Cooper.) Allies *''Barry Kripke - (An ally of Team Leonard and honorary member of the group. He is also their friend and co-worker in Caltech that the team work with. He is also Sheldon Cooper's rival. He is well liked, because he hates Sheldon Cooper.) *''Leslie Winkle ''- (An ally of Team Leonard. She dated Leonard and Howard of the group. She is well liked, because she hates Sheldon Cooper.) *''Zachary Johnson'' - (He is an honorary member of Team Leonard. He also was Penny ex-boyfriend and made friends with the group really well.) Gallery NGsNruW3W27V6r4gkyc3iiEGsKR.jpg BBT.jpg MV5BY2FmZTY5YTktOWRlYy00NmIyLWE0ZmQtZDg2YjlmMzczZDZiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjg4NzAyOTA@._V1_.jpg 2973155.jpg 14_m1.jpg thumb-1920-783318.jpg Category:Teams Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason